demilovatofandomcom-20200223-history
Lenore
Lenore is a character voiced by Demi Lovato for the movie Charming. Appearance Lenore is beautiful young Latina woman with dark brown hair that’s often pulled back in a ponytail. She has a narrow face and almond brown eyes, along with a few freckles splashed on her face. She wore Adventure/thief attire. As her disguise Lenny, she put on a green tunic and tights, and wore a hat to conceal her hair along with a small mustache (which she stole from a guard). Personality Lenore is a charming, sassy, and sly thief. Other than her bird friend Illy, Lenore has no other friends and displayed no interest in friendship or romance. She was very greedy and distrustful of others, although was most likely a result from being raised at sea and taught to only look out for yourself. However, after meeting Charming, Lenore slowly began to open up her heart a bit more, and then started to fall in love with Charming. Throughout the film, Lenore showed her insecurities over whether or no she and Charming belonged together, and was about to be proven that they did until she invited Charming on a date and witnessed him being surrounded by women, which broke her heart. Because she had kept her heart closed and locked away for so long, she had become sensitive and her heart became very fragile, meaning that one small mistake could easily break it. After receiving her reward and ‘betraying’ Charming, Lenore became unhappy with her treasure because she was still all alone. She immediately went to rescue Charming and saved him, along with the kingdom. Afterwards, she took up a hobby of knitting and became a bit of a narrator, telling her story to the royal painter. According to Charming, she still steal a few things, ex. the hairbrush, the best covers, and the last pancakes. She apparently wanted to go see the pyramids. Background Although most of Lenore‘s past is unknown, it is known that she was raised at sea, where she was taught to always look out for herself and no one else. Afterwards, Lenore became a thief at an unknown age. At some point in her life, she was cursed by Nemeny Neverwish for unknown reasons to never be able to fall in love, which made Lenore lock her heart/feelings up so she wouldn’t bear the pain. After stealing jewels from the royal carriage, she hid in a nearby village and posed as a baker to avoid suspicion. She briefly ran into Prince Philippe Charming, where he unknowingly fell for her after her refusal of his advances. When Prince Charming’s there’s fiancés, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White walked in the bakery to get their wedding cakes, Lenore stole their possessions and realized that they were all engaged to the same guy after being showed his picture. She was arrested afterwords and was bribed by the princesses guardians to run the Gauntlet with Charming to keep him safe and escort him to Fire Mountain, where he will choose one of the princesses to marry. Along the way, Lenore poses as a man named Lenny and the two begin to fall for each other, although Lenore is confused about her feelings. She decides to figure them out. However, Lenore’s Heart was broken after she invited Charming to a date and found him surrounded by women (unknown to her, it was the cause of Nemeny Neverwish, who made it her mission to keep the two apart). After arriving at the mountain, Lenore revealed who she was and rejected Charming, then collected her reward. Afterwards, an unhappy Lenore is told by her bird-friend Illy about Charming’s execution, in which she discovers that she is Charming’s true love. She left to rescue him and saved him and the land from Nemeny’s curse with True Love’s Kiss. The two married and lived happily ever after. Lenore is revealed to be the narrator of the story, telling it to the royal painter, and is also revealed to be pregnant with Charming’s child.